Goragoru
Goragoru is a Fanged Beast appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Stun|weaknesses = Water Wind|creator = TheBrilliantLance}} Physiology Goragoru has the standard primate-like build seen in many Fanged Beasts. It particularly resembles a Lowland Gorilla, although it has several features that differentiate it from one. Its torso is much larger and wider than any gorilla, and the fur on its back is golden rather than silver. Its arms and are also very thick and muscular, and its knuckles are covered in golden metal-like plating. Goragoru's chest sports this same plating, and around its waist it has a small band of it as well that resembles a wrestling belt. Its head is similar to a gorilla's in appearance, but its chin and jaws are much larger and its bottom canines are longer and sharper and jut out of the mouth when it is closed. Goragoru also has noticable pads on its face like a male Bornean Orangutan, and also sports a small beard and a crest of spiky gold hair on its forehead. Abilities Goragoru is also known to throw large boulders and logs at its enemies for a form of ranged combat, and it has been seen grabbing smaller opponents and throwing them in several complex maneuvers. This indicates that Goragoru is an intelligent creature despite its brutish appearance. Attacks '''Get Ready To Rumble!: '''This move is performed upon beginning combat or entering Rage Mode. Goragoru slams its calloused knuckles against its chest, creating a loud clattering sound that creates a shockwave around it. This move functions like a roar. '''Wild Slap: '''The monster slaps a hunter away with its large hand. This can send them flying a fair distance. '''Fist Slam: '''Like Rajang, Goragoru raises its upper torso and arms, then slams them down. This move causes tremors in a small range. '''Tantrum Fists: '''In a fashion similar to Kecha Wacha, the monster slams its fists on the ground repeatedly as if throwing a tantrum. It can slowly turn while using this attack. '''Haymaker: '''Goragoru winds up for a brief period of time before delivering a powerful right hook that can send hunters flying. '''Spinning Fists: '''Goragoru flexes for about a second, then spins around with its arms outstretched. '''Body Blow: '''The monster makes a low swipe with its fist that can knock a hunter down. '''Lunging Jabs: '''Goragoru charges forward while punching rapidly. '''Gatling Fists: '''Goragoru flexes, then punches forward very quickly. '''Hammer Arm: '''The monster raises an arm, then slams it on the ground. Enraged Only '''Chokeslam: '''Goragoru grabs a hunter, then slams them onto the ground forcefully. '''Leaping Bodypress: '''Goragoru leaps at a hunter, attempting to pin them to the ground with a bodypress. If this attack connects, the hunter will be knocked onto their back and Stunned, leaving them open to further attacks. '''Rock Toss: '''In a fashion similar to Rajang, the monster rips a large boulder out of the ground and throws it at a hunter. '''Elbow Drop: '''Goragoru climbs up a nearby cliff, tree, or rock face, then jumps down to deliver an elbow drop. This attack can Stun a hunter. '''Jumping Slam: '''Goragoru sprints at a hunter with its arms outstretched in an attempt to grab them. If it does, it will jump into the air and slam them on their back, dealing heavy damage. '''Table Flip: '''Goragoru sticks its hands into the ground, then flips a large table-shaped slab of rock forward. G-Rank Exclusive '''Savage Uppercut: '''The monster crouches and tenses its body, then releases a powerful uppercut that can send a hunter flying. '''Knockout Punch: '''Goragoru winds up one fist, then releases a massive punch that knocks a hunter to the ground and Stuns them. '''Knuckle Driver: '''Goragoru flexes downward, then releases two rapid spinning hooks. Enraged Only '''Attitude Adjustment: '''Goragoru crouches and tenses its body, grabs a hunter, and then hoists them above its head. It then throws them forcefully to the ground. '''Overhand Toss: '''The monster scoops a hunter into its hand, then throws them a fair distance away. If the thrown hunter hits another hunter, both of them will be Stunned. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Sharp Claw * Suborder: Hard Teeth * Superfamily: Broad Arm * Family: Goragoru Habitat Range Goragoru have been seen inhabiting the Wild Savannah, Stone Canyon, and Blasted Desert in Genoia. Ecological Niche Goragoru is an omnivore that mainly eats fruits, nuts, seeds, and invertebrates. They are known to prey upon Altaroth, Bnahabara, and Apion. If they are hungry enough, they will occasionally go after a Seltas, a Desert Seltas, or a Regal Apion. In turn, they are preyed upon by large wyverns such as Rathalos, Rathian, Tigrex, Astalos, Astrian, and Seregios. Nomadic monsters such as Deviljho, Tirraukronus, and even its distant relative Rajang could also be a threat to Goragoru. Biological Adaptations Unlike many monsters, Goragoru lacks any elemental attacks or toxins, and uses its intelligence, the environment around it, and its own brute strength to gain an advantage in fights. It can use its powerful muscles to leap large distances, and it has been observed to leap from trees and rocks in order to launch an airborne assault on predators. It also has massive arm muscles and strong hands and fingers which it uses to punch, grab, slap, and shake opponents. Goragoru possesses incredible strength, and has even been seen attacking monsters much larger than itself. Its mobility and power ensure that it can often succeed in fights, even against certain kinds of wyverns. Behavior Goragoru is a solitary monster. Females have no defined home range, and will wander as they forage. With the exception of mothers with young children, they live alone. Males will stake out vast territories around trees, laying claim to all of the females and feeding grounds therein. Should two males cross, a display of bravado will occur, with each male beating his chest, bellowing, and rearing up to appear larger. But if neither male is intimidated, a fight will break out. Injuries from these fights can be grievous, and in some rare cases can result in death. Goragoru chases off large Flying Wyverns if they enter its home range, and if they fail to leave it will attack them--often with lethal consequences for the smaller Fanged Beast. Notes * When enraged, Goragoru's facial pads will swell and its nostrils will huff steam. * When fatigued, Goragoru will slump and drool. * To recover Stamina, Goragoru will eat from either a nearby fruit gathering spot or an insect colony. * Goragoru's left and right fist can each be broken once, and its head can be wounded. * Goragoru's roar and chest beats require Earplugs to block.